This invention relates to a process for preparing short chain alkyl aromatic compounds by alkylating an aromatic compound with a relatively short chain alkylating agent, employing a binder-free molecular sieve, as the alkylation catalyst.
Alkylation is one of the most important and useful reactions of hydrocarbons. Lewis and Bronsted acids, including a variety of natural and synthetic zeolites, have been used as catalysts. Alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbon compounds employing certain crystalline zeolite catalysts is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of an alumina-bound zeolite catalyst, namely an alumina-bound MCM-22 catalyst, in preparing short chain alkyl aromatic compounds, such as cumene.